ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zaffre
is one of the two most powerful of Generic Messiah's Zodium Ultras and the only one other than his brother Ultraman Crimson allowed to wield all the elements. History Crimson and Zaffre were created by Generic Messiah's genes, formed when they were given the energy of the only sun in the pathetically small universe, just like other Zodium Ultras. They traveled from planet to planet, in search of the one they could make a pact with and gain their Ultimate Forms, just like their predecessors had. Generic Messiah sensed something special in them, and told them that none of the planets would accept them because of it. But it was not some curse or defect. Generic Messiah sent Crimson and Zaffre to another world, telling them that there, he will be able to learn more about themselves and where their true powers lie. Crimson and Zaffre departed to the M78 world, where Ultraman 0 and Ultraman Chosen One lived. Crimson and Zaffre were accepted to be Taro's students after the Space Garrison saw their abilities and potential. Unfortunately, even after a century of training, their elemental powers didn't even start to develop, so they was advised to find a supposed wizard, who lived alone on a tiny planet. Crimson and Zaffre eventually find this figure, who teaches them the basics of elemental powers, and was lent the Element Braces, which contained data on the Element System, to aid in their learning. After several years, they finally managed to unlock the four basic elemental forms - Ignis, Unda, Ventus and Tellus. Lux and Tenebrae were unlocked under their own power while going out in missions. One day, the demon mage Masakuga invaded his home universe, so Crimson and Zaffre went back there. The demon mage summoned Magata no Orochi, who easily defeated the Zodium Ultras, and the brothers' Element Braces were shattered and they lost access to their other forms. Magata no Orochi bombarded them with attacks, but they realised that they were absorbing fractions of its energy every time they was attacked and soon, they absorbed enough to regain their elemental forms and use them without outside help. With new hope, Crimson and Zaffre and the Zodium Ultras beat down Magata no Orochi...and then Ultraman Card came in and one-shot it. Crimson and Zaffre promised to protect their friends and everyone he cared about using their powers, and then a Zodium Pact Scroll finally appeared to them. They signed it and gained their Zodium Ultimate Form, Elementium. Profile Stats *Transformation Item: Zaffre Gyro *Height: 50 m *Weight: 40,000 tons *Time limit: 3 minutes *Flying Speed: Mach 6 (Mach 48 as Elementum) *Jumping Height: 1200 m (4800m as Elementum) *Running Speed: Mach 4 (Mach 32 as Elementum) *Underwater Speed: Mach 2 (Mach 24 as Elementum) *Grip Strength: 100,000 tons (400,000 tons as Elementum) *Strength: 120,000 tons (480,000 tons as Elementum) *Relationships: Ultraman Taro (Teacher), Zodium Ultras (Family), Generic Messiah (Gene donor), Other good Ultras (Friends, allies and brothers in arms) Standard Abilities *Portals: Zaffre can freely create portals to travel through the universe and out of it. *Form Change: He can change and utilize different forms in combat. *Zaffre Slash: Zaffre shoots a small bolt of energy from his hand. *Zaffre Barrier: An energy barrier used to block attacks. *Zaffre Slicer: An energy slicer attack. *Eye Beam: Zaffre's eyes can shoot beams. *Azurium Ray: Zaffre's standard finisher ray. No matter what form he takes on, it is always of "Neutral" element. *Various melee fighting techniques. Body Features *Color Timer: He possesses a colour timer. *Eyes: Zaffre has cyan-colored eyes. Whenever he initiates a special ability, his eyes will brighten up. *Gauntlets: He has gauntlets, which have spikes on them that he uses to slash with. *Protectors: He has protectors on his shoulders and chest and legs. *Ultra Armour: Zaffre has the standard Ultra Armour. Forms - Ignis= Ignis Ignis is Zaffre's fire-based form. In this form, Zaffre prefers to fight up close with hard-hitting punches and kicks to damage them in a head-on attack. :;Special Abilities *Ignis Sphaera: A powerful concentrated flaming ball. *Ignis Corymbus: A rapid-fire fireball shooting technique. *Ignis Radialem: A blast of flames emitted from the palms. - Unda= Unda Unda is Zaffre's water-based form. In this form, Zaffre is more careful and easily dodges enemy attacks and counters them with fluid movements and strikes. :;Special Abilities *Unda Amnis: A high-pressure water jet fired from the hand. *Unda Scutum: A reflective water-like shield. *Unda Captura: A ball of water that expands on the enemy. - Tellus= Tellus Tellus is Zaffre's earth-based form. In this form, Zaffre focuses on grappling and pinning down his enemies, overcoming them with strength and endurance. :;Special Abilities *Tellus Proicio: A huge boulder charged with energy is flung at the target. *Tellus Carcerem: A prison of rock forms around the target. *Tellus Eructo: A stream of energy that erupts underneath the enemy. - Ventus= Ventus Ventus is Zaffre's wind-based form. In this form, Zaffre unleashes speedy chops and kicks in rapid succesion combined with acrobatics and speed. :;Special Abilities *Ventus Lorem: A spiralling vortex of wind shot from both hands. *Ventus Dis: A cyclone shot from each hand that pushes opponents away. *Ventus Proiecto: An orb of wind thrown at the target, it rips them up. - Lux= Lux Lux is Zaffre's light-based form. In this form, Zaffre prefers to purify rather than destroy, so he mostly fights without bringing harm. :;Special Abilities *Lux Purgo: A ball of light that removes hate, sadness and other negative emotions. *Lux Perdere: A powerful '+' style ray. *Lux Fluctus: A series of waves emitted from the body that can cleanse good beings and destroy dark ones. - Tenebrae= Tenebrae Tenebrae is Zaffre's darkness-based form. In this form, Zaffre dominates his enemies with brutality and the desire to make them suffer. :;Special Abilities *Tenebrae Damnatio: A ball of darkness that instills hate, sadness and other negative emotions. *Tenebrae Perdere: A powerful '+' style ray. *Tenebrae Fluctus: A series of waves emitted from the body that can destroy good beings and empower dark ones. - Glacies= Glacies Glacies is Zaffre's ice-based Duality Form that fuses the powers of Water and Wind. :;Special Abilities *Glacies Spica: A series of ice spikes appear on the ground and chase the target. *Glacies Pruinae: A gust of cold wind launched from both hands. *Glacies Grando: A dark cloud appears and rains ice spikes on the enemy. - Magma= Magma Magma is Zaffre's lava-based Duality Form that fuses the powers of Earth and Fire. :;Special Abilities *Magma Ferrum: A magma-charged uppercut that knocks the enemy into the air. *Magma Crepitus: A large rock with magma in it is hurled at the target. *Magma Fissura: A fissure appears and spews out lava on the enemy. - Fulgur= Fulgur Fulgur is Zaffre's lightning-based Duality Form that fuses the powers of Fire and Wind. :;Special Abilities *Fulgur Pessulum: A large lightning bolt is thrown towards an enemy. *Fulgur Inpulsa: A stream of lightning fired from the hands. *Fulgur Lanceae: A rod of lightning is used to slash and stab at the enemy. - Metallum= Metallum Metallum is Zaffre's metal-based Duality Form that fuses the powers of Earth and Wind. :;Special Abilities *Metallum Armis: A set of weapons and armour made of metal is created and worn. *Metallum Pugione: A barrage of metal spikes is sent to impale the enemy. *Metallum Induro: A layer of malleable metal is cast over parts of his body. - Lignum= Lignum Lignum is Zaffre's wood-based Duality Form that fuses the powers of Earth and Water. :;Special Abilities *Lignum Silva: A lot of petal-shaped energy constructs make large trees. *Lignum Vinea: A vine-like energy rope is summoned from the hand to whip enemies. *Lignum Laqueum: A set of tree-like constructs unleash vines to snare the enemy. - Calamitas= Calamitas Calamitas is Zaffre's disaster-based Duality Form that fuses the powers of Fire and Water. :;Special Abilities *Calamitas Impetus: An empowering technique that fills his fists with explosive power and force. *Calamitas Violentia: An energy wave that causes senseless destruction. *Calamitas Immanitas: A death beam made of pure destructive power. - Elementum= Elementum Elementum is Zaffre's elemental form and his Ultimate Form, representing his mastery of the elements. He has the same fighting style as his basic Nullum form, but is more powerful. Unfortunately, the form puts strain on his body so he can only fight for 1 minute on Earth-like planets. It is only after he acquires this power that he has access to his Duality Forms. :;Special Abilities: *In this form, Zaffre can use all his other elemental abilities. *Elementum Imperium: As a master of the elements, Zaffre is able to use them to manipulate the environment in any way possible, and can create paradise on even a barren, dead world. - Ultraman Caezar= Ultraman Caezar Ultraman Caezar is a fusion of Crimson and Zaffre via the CZ Gyro. :;Stats: *Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 45,000 tons *Flying Speed: Mach 50 *Jumping Height: 5000 m *Running Speed: Mach 40 *Underwater Speed: Mach 30 *Grip Strength: 800,000 tons *Strength: 960,000 tons :;Special Abilities: *Total command over all elements. *CZ Slash: Caezar shoots a small bolt of energy from his hand. *CZ Barrier: An energy barrier used to block attacks. *CZ Slicer: An energy slicer attack. *CZ Suprium Ray: Caezar's finisher ray, using the power of all elements. }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Zodium Ultras